Crusader-class Corvette
| Afbeelding = 250px | model =''Crusader''-class | klasse = Corvette | ontwerp =Danar Len | fabrikant =Mandal Hypernautics | prijs =5.200.000 Credits (nieuw) 2.600.000 Credits (gebruikt) | lengte = | snelheid = | versnelling = | hyperdrive =Klasse 1.0 Klasse 12.0 (back-up) | bemanning =80 | passagiers =0 | vrachtcapaciteit =3.600 ton | voorraad =1 jaar | affiliatie =Galactic Empire Zann Consortium Imperial Remnant }} [[Afbeelding:Crusader2.jpg|thumb|Ontwerp voor de Crusader-class]] De Crusader-class Corvette was een schip dat ontworpen was door Danar Len en zijn team bij Mandal Hypernautics. Het was een schip dat bedoeld was om in te zetten tegen kleinere schepen, zoals Starfighters en Bombers. Doordat het zwaar bewapend was het formaat en de klasse, was het een geliefd schip bij krijgsheren en militaire leiders. Bouw De Crusader-class was één van de snelste schepen van haar formaat in de jaren dat het ontwikkeld werd, vlak na het aflopen van de Clone Wars. De innovatieve Sublight Drives waren ontworpen om het schip tot haar uiterste op te voeren, waardoor ze snel voor een vloot uit kon vliegen om de Starfighter Squadrons aan te pakken voor ze bij de rest van de vloot konden komen. Door de snelheid was het ook een uitermate geschikt schip voor verkenning en patrouille. Een geautomatiseerd computersysteem bracht alle systemen van het schip samen in één computernetwerk, waardoor het monitoren en onderhouden van het schip vergemakkelijkt werd. De bekendste feature van de Crusader-class was het hoge aantal wapensystemen dat verdeeld was over het schip. Laser Cannons waren verspreid over de romp van de Crusader-class om er voor te zorgen dat alle kanten voorzien waren van afweergeschut tegen Starfighters die het lef hadden het tegen deze schepen op te nemen. Een geavanceerd Point-Defense Laser System voorzag het schip van een uitstekende verdediging op kleine afstand, die uitermate effectief was tegen Starfighters en inkomende raketten. Een nadeel van de Crusader-class was echter dat er stroomstoringen konden optreden wanneer de snelheid en de wapens tot hun uiterste gedreven werden. Op volle snelheid extreme manoeuvres uithalen kon eveneens nadelig uitpakken, omdat er zwakke plekken in de romp ontstonden door de hoeveelheid stres op het schip. Geschiedenis De Crusader-class werd een aantal jaar na de Clone Wars ontwikkeld en in eerste instantie aangeboden aan het Galactic Empire voor defensie en patrouille doeleinden. Het Empire besloot echter om er twee te kopen van Mandal Hypernautics om ze te testen. Hoewel ze de testrit goed doorliepen, sloot het Empire geen contract af en werden de twee Crusader-class Corvettes overgebracht naar de Maw Installation om daar patrouilles te vliegen. De hoofdontwerper Danar Len besloot daarop het ontwerp in de kast te zetten en het bedrijf te verlaten. Na het vertrek van Len bracht Mandal Hypernautics het schip onder de aandacht van de Mandalorians, die zonder twijfelen een contract afsloten. Na een eerste productie voor de Mandalorians begon Mandal Hyernautics de Crusader-class te verkopen aan planetaire en interplanetaire overheden als korte-afstand verdediging, met een zekere mate van succes. Een aantal jaar later werd Mandal benaderd door Tyber Zann, die schepen nodig had voor zijn vloot. De Crusader-class beviel hem en hij bood een goede prijs voor een contract. Met een aantal nieuwe technologische ontwikkelingen werd het ontwerp hier en daar verbeterd en de nieuwe Crusader-class kreeg de goedkeuring van zowel Zann als het hoofd van Mandal, en de productie begon meteen. Jaren na de val van het Zann Consortuim zou de Crusader-class opnieuw weer in het strijdtoneel verschijnen, toen Admiral Natasi Daala uit de Maw Installation kwam en een aanval lanceerde op de New Republic in 11 ABY. In haar vloot zaten de twee Crusader-class Corvettes die het Empire ooit gekocht had en het succes dat de schepen hadden in de aanvallen was genoeg om het Imperial Remnant er van te overtuigen ze te gaan gebruiken. Ze sloten een nieuw contract af met Mandal Hypernautics om een aantal van de schepen aan te schaffen voor de vloot. Bron * Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Legacy of the Force: Revelation *Message to Spacers 8 op de website van Wizards of the Coast Categorie:Corvettes Categorie:Mandal Hypernautics